


Snow Angels

by terryreviews



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: I was given the prompt by my buddy eene-fangirl on tumblr to incorporate Snow Angels into an Ed, Edd, n Eddy fic. And so while Ed makes snow angels, Eddy and Edd talk about the upcoming holiday.





	Snow Angels

“Snow angels!” Ed ran for the fresh powder in the front yard. “Snow angels Double D!” The big lug lunged and landed on his back, stroking his arms and legs in a very dramatic X.

Double D gave a little giggle, “very nice Ed.”

“Yeah, way to go Lumpy.” Eddy came up the sidewalk, scrunched up into his scarf and jacket with a grumpy face.

“Good morning Eddy!” Double D chirped with a big smile.

Eddy gave a big yawn, “yeah, morning.”

“Something wrong Eddy?” neither had noticed Ed making his way around not just Double D’s front yard, but to the other kid’s yards one by one.

“Oh just Christmas is coming up.”

“Oh, yes! Exciting isn’t it!”

Eddy shrugged before looking down, “My bros coming.”

Double D’s smile dropped instantly. It had been aproxiemently 3 years since they’d last seen Eddy’s brother back in the amusement park and since then, any contact that bro had with his family had been a postcard once or twice a year.

“Your brother? Oh…oh my. Well…” Double D floundered, mouth sputtering with the attempt to form words.

“Yeah. Mom and dad got a call last night. Apparently he wants to visit.”

“Did he say why?”

“I don’t know. I guess he missed the family or something.”

“I see. Well, Eddy, tis the season for good will and all of that. Maybe your brother has changed since we’ve last seen him.”

“Doubt it.”

“Well, don’t worry. Ed and I are with you. Should anything go awry, you can come over to my house.”

Eddy gave Double D a small smile, “thanks Double D.”

“Anytime Eddy.”

Eddy looked over Double D’s shoulder, “where’s Ed?”

“SNOW ANGELS!” the two turned towards the shouting. Ed had somehow made his way all the way to Kevin’s yard and was proceeding to fill it up with snow angels.

Eddy and Edd looked at each other and laughed, “Come on, before lumpy uses all the snow.” Eddy grabbed Double D’s hand and tugged him down into an untouched portion of snow next to him where the two made their first snow angels since they were kids.


End file.
